Within the scope of mounting and installing an elevator installation in a building the elevator car is moved during a so-termed learning travel to all stopping positions, i.e. to all floors, in order to set the stopping positions to the height levels of the respective floors. In addition, the operating units, for example panels equipped with destination call buttons, distributed over the individual floors and the communication thereof with the central control unit have to be set or configured. In this connection it is necessary to define these operating panels, which are provided in the elevator installation access region of each floor, with respect to their position, i.e. the floor, and to associate the operating unit therewith.
This setting is conventionally carried out by means of several switches which have to be manually set in each instance by an engineer at every floor and at every operating unit. Configurations manually carried out in this manner require a high outlay in terms of time and personnel. Beyond that, such switches represent costly components.
The operating unit normally consists of a printed circuit comprising a panel for the call input and an indicator. The panel for the call input and the indicator are in part two different printed circuits. In this case the operating unit consists of two printed circuits which both have to be set.